<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crimson Years by galaxy_of_pi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798956">Crimson Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_of_pi/pseuds/galaxy_of_pi'>galaxy_of_pi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Colours of the World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Owen Carvour Dies, bananas are evil, but it is in there, hospital mention, jacket, owen's jacket is curt's jacket, so there's violence ig I'd say its super light, this color study thing is going to become a series at this rate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_of_pi/pseuds/galaxy_of_pi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red. It had been Curt’s favorite color once, years ago. Before he became a spy, back when he was still young with no set plans for his future, still carefree and happy.</p><p>It changed when he went on his first mission. Red, which had been associated with love, or passion, sometimes cheerful summertime, or fall days spent picking apples with his best friend, now reminded him of blood and death. </p><p>One day, he promised himself, red would mean something more than death. And for a while, it did. </p><p>But that couldn't last forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Carvour &amp; Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Colours of the World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crimson Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tw: hospital mention, canon character death, a little blood but not much</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red. It had been Curt’s favorite color once, years ago. Before he became a spy, back when he was still young with no set plans for his future, still carefree and happy.</p><p>It changed when he went on his first mission. Red, which had been associated with love, or passion, sometimes cheerful summertime, or fall days spent picking apples with his best friend, now reminded him of blood and death. </p><p>It reminded him of the first time he killed someone. He never found out their name; he had killed them in a split second decision when he was caught sneaking out of a mansion. He had frozen as his gun went off, panic flashing through his mind as he realized what he had done. He had trained for years, had known he was capable of killing, known that he would have to at some point, but the reality of that had never set in until that moment. The bright crimson liquid spilling from the wound was all he could see. Red clouded his vision, and his breaths got shorter. He couldn’t move, felt trapped in his own body and only evaded capture due to a fellow spy hauling him out of there. He felt sick for days, and red no longer spelt happiness or love for him.</p><p>It reminded him of the jacket Owen had been wearing the first time they met. It was mostly black with a few stripes of bright red, and the first thing he had noticed was how great it looked on him. Curt had pushed the thought away, unhappy as it was to have to have a partner, let alone one from a different agency, and the last thing he needed was to be staring at how silky his hair looked and how perfectly his jacket matched his eyes.</p><p>He never thought red would mean anything other than blood and death for him. Once, Owen had been injured; almost fatally injured as they escaped from a factory, with five sharp pieces of shrapnel in him. Curt had gotten him to the hotel, called for help, doing everything he could to staunch the bleeding, pleading with his friend to stay awake, and feeling his stomach churn with dread as Owen’s eyes slipped close.</p><p>Agents had arrived at the hotel minutes later and taken Owen to the hospital, where he was given emergency surgery for several hours. Curt had sat there in the waiting room, staring at his hands. All he could see was red as he wondered if his best friend, and almost-partner would ever wake up.</p><p>The reddish cloud that obscured his senses only became thicker as he listened to the doctors. “Don’t know if he’ll wake… lost him twice during surgery… he’s stable at the moment but you should be prepared for anything…”</p><p>Curt promised himself that if Owen woke up he would do anything to protect him, so that he never had to see him covered again in red, the color of death.</p><p>Two weeks later, and Owen was awake. Months later, and they were on another mission. An easier one, one they didn’t have to focus on as much. As they finally kissed, Owen again wearing that black and red jacket, red came to mean something else. After everything that had happened, Owen was here, safe. Red meant love, and happiness as long as Owen was at his side again.</p><p>When he thought Owen had died the first time, with the banana, he didn't see red. Colors seemed to fade into blackness and darkness for years as he mourned the person who he had sworn to protect.</p><p>When he learned Owen was the Deadliest Man Alive, colors felt like they had returned to the world. The hope and love he had always felt for his partner was there, but muted at what Owen had become.</p><p>When he shot his best friend and lover, and saw the blood from the wound on his face, he wished for the colors to leave. Wished to be able to see his lover’s face without the streak of crimson. Wished that he could see anything other than violence and pain when he saw the color that meant Owen was gone again, this time forever.</p><p>Red meant death again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>